


Kisses You Better

by sugacariad (Iyatiku)



Series: Captain and Lionheart [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Teasing, daisuga - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 19:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10747890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iyatiku/pseuds/sugacariad
Summary: Because when it came to teasing, Sugawara Koushi was king.





	Kisses You Better

Suga would set himself a challenge sometimes, when the day had been long, and practice consisted of him standing on the side lines and cheerleading. He didn’t mind, really he didn’t, but sometimes, watching those younger than him bounding around the court, his chest filled with a strange kind of energy, like a child’s. He wanted to run and play and mess around. So sometimes, he’d set himself a challenge, to keep his mind appeased.

Today, with Coach Ukai yelling hoarsely from the corner of the court, and the first years next to weeping under his intense direction, Suga had decided to adopt the persona that could sometimes be seen when he’d spent too much time with the second years, when he didn’t feel the responsibility of his vice-captain status. Daichi may haul the heaviest weight, but Suga couldn’t be stern; he had to be the one to chuckle and comfort and make fun when the team fell into disrepair.

And their captain…well he seemed distracted. He sidled over casually, taking his boy’s hand and kissing it quickly. Daichi barely seemed to notice. He just squeezed Suga’s fingers back gently. He shrugged, and moved on.

Later, he just so happened to pass their captain again. This time he lifted a hand to rub affectionately at his ear, letting his fingers move around to the back of his head, scratching softly through the hair at the nape of his neck. This time he got a smile at least, but it wasn’t directed his way. Suga licked his lips and stepped past.

Between defence drills he’d make an issue of making sure Daichi got a nice hard slap to the ass when his turn was up. He swung his towel around his neck carefully afterwards, making sure he stretched out his neck as he lifted the cotton to dry his face. When it came around to clean up time, he ensured that every bend and stretch revealed a little skin, flexed the muscles in his calves and back. And in the club room, he made a point of ‘observing’ the organisation of equipment on a shelf, which would have been entirely usual, aside from the fact that he was topless, and drenched in post-practice sweat.

And frustratingly, through it all, Daichi barely flinched.

Really, the challenge was supposed to be fun, but after all the kissing and the slapping and the casual acts of affection, Suga had stretched his quota of cheek thin, and he resolved, while he waited for Daichi to finish locking up, that it had been a useless waste of time.

“Daichi-Saaaaaaaan, hurry up. It’s getting cold.” He was about to start hopping on the spot when something hit him from behind, flipping his body and pressing him hard against the wall to his left.

“You’re lucky I don’t make you do endless diving drills after what you just spent your practice doing.”

Daichi was all up in his face, pinning Suga with a hand either side of his head, pelvis pressed tightly into his own. He smirked, probably at the look of sheer horror on Suga’s face. This was different. Daichi with fire in his eyes and mockery playing at his lips. Nice different. “Not pleasant when it’s flipped on you, is it?” He brought his face closer, his breath coasting over Suga’s lips and he decided in that moment that he was definitely okay with this Daichi, but maybe…

“Someone might still be h-here.” He stuttered, feigning weakness.

“I made sure we were the last ones to leave,” he replied with a sly glint in his eyes “so I could do this.”

He pressed forward and joined their lips, and whatever bitterness Suga held for his wasted hours disappeared momentarily into the dusk. He didn’t remember regaining control of his arms, but like muscle memory, his hands found their way to his boy’s hair. He let himself be kissed unlike usual, letting Daichi’s lips guide their movements instead. He felt a strange thrill at letting go for once, following eagerly when Daichi gave him the space, dipping in and out of what was usual and what was strange. And he wasn’t complaining at the lack of control at all, relishing the freedom it gave his mind to wander a little, letting his imagination run wild. It wasn’t until they pulled apart, that he grinned. The echo of a laugh on his lips.

He pulled a hand back and jabbed Daichi hard in the stomach.

“And that,” he whispered, leaning down to his victim, doubled up a foot away, “is for making me think I’d wasted my time…captain.”

 _And_ , he thought, _for thinking you could get one up on me._

Because when it came to teasing, Sugawara Koushi was king.


End file.
